Summer Beginnings and Endings: Chrome
by la Pianissima
Summary: Puppy Love is common among young adults and Cupid just loves to target those with fragile hearts, especially now that the internet is one way of interacting with different people from all over the globe. Chrome is a victim and before the Goddess of Love could torture her any further, she decides to stop all the fantasies before she gets emotionally hurt. One-sided 9618. AU.


**Title: **Summer Beginnings and Endings: Chrome

**Character/s:** Chrome Dokuro and Kyoya Hibari

**Genre: ** Hurt/Comfort/Romance/AU

**Summary: ** Puppy Love is common among young adults and Cupid just loves to target those with fragile hearts, especially now that the internet is one way of interacting with different people from all over the globe. Chrome is a victim and before the Goddess of Love could torture her any further, she decides to stop all the fantasies before she gets emotionally hurt. One-sided 9618. AU.

**Author's Note: **Everything that happens in the story is based on REAL LIFE EXPERIENCE. There are real people representing Chrome and Hibari and the other characters there. It may sound personal, but it's my way of relieving stress. Yes people, I feel stressed. That's why I chose to write a story about it. I can't scream, but I can write it down. Have the pleasure of killing me.

On a happy note, this is another entry for my **16 Chrome Dokuro Fan Fiction Challenge**. I think this is the fourth one.

And thank you my beloved kouhai, Micah-dearest and my twin sister, Fuyuki ( pen's outburst ) for Beta-Reading this! ( ~OwO)~

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Facebook. They belong to Amano Akira and Mark Zuckerberg respectively.

* * *

**Summer Beginnings and Endings: Chrome**

_la Pianissima_

* * *

_Puppy Love is common among young adults and Cupid just loves to target those with fragile hearts, especially now that the internet is one way of interacting with different people from all over the globe. Chrome is a victim, and before the Goddess of Love could torture her any further; she decided to stop all the fantasies now before she gets emotionally hurt._

_Chrome met Hibari, on well-known social network named Facebook. They were administrators on a page in relation to the Mafia world, namely Vongola Tenth Page. But due to them being students still, they have to quit their roles to focus solely on studying. Slowly, while waiting for summer to end and school to begin, Chrome and Hibari had developed a unique friendship. But Chrome is a person who easily falls, and she's already on the verge of falling for Hibari. For fearing that she might get hurt again; she decided to end it before she finds herself free falling._

**[-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-]**

Hello Hibari-san. School is just around the corner, isn't it? Both of us are going to be very busy in the next months as College students. Unlike you, I'm really excited for school. I have been busily accomplishing my application forms and have been studying daily for the future lessons. I feel at loss for not going to school during summer break, but the feeling that I will meet new friends and create new memories really excites me.

I can't believe it's been almost one month since we resigned on our admin jobs as the Vongola Cloud and Mist. I'm sure Boss Tsuna had found more capable and active admins than us. But we can always come back, right? I sure miss those times. We both do believe that studying comes first.

We first became friends when summer started and we've been talking to each other on Facebook since. Back then, I didn't know who you are, what you do, what you like to do or even what type of person you are. But in that span of one month, I've known so much about you. I know that you and I love chocolates, that you and I are avid bird-lovers, and that you and I love peace and tranquility. You were like a brother I've always wanted but I never had.

But the greatest thing that I learned about you is that you and I live in the same country. Boss Tsuna and the others live in Italy while you and I are both from Japan. Too bad we live far away from each other. Namimori and Kokuyo are located on two ends of one line. We see each other through our DPs but I'd love to chat with you in real life. Thinking of it makes me glad. Maybe when we're old enough, we can go and talk.

You must be puzzled by now, thinking 'what's this woman talking about now?' and stuff. I know you, Hibari-san. You'd hate anything that makes you uncomfortable. Actually, I'm uncomfortable with it myself. I'd been battling with my inner self if I should say this to you or not. But I decided. I'm going to tell you.

I like you Hibari-san. Not as my fellow choco-loving friend, but as someone special. It's what we herbivores call 'Puppy Love' or 'Crush'. It's only a small feeling, so you don't have to be intimidated by it. I'm afraid that you would distance yourself from me when I finally say it to you. And you don't know how embarrassed I am right now to finally tell you.

Puppy Love, according to Wikipedia, lasts for a short period of time. But with our daily interaction with each other on the net, I'm scared that it might evolve into something more, something more deep and regretful. I'm scared of falling in love. I'm scared of crying tears over trivial matters. I'm scared of making a mistake when I know I had the chance to avoid it. That's why I'm confessing to you, so that you would know.

So you would know how happy I am whenever you send me a PM or when you comment on my posts. So you would know how many butterflies there are in my stomach whenever you make me laugh with your jokes. So you would know how excited I feel when you post something about yourself, because I get to know a bit more about you. And so that you would know how embarrassed I am that I like a guy whom I've never really met in real life.

I'm weird, aren't I? But you can never tell a human being to stop loving.

It is said that you do stupid things when you're on the verge of falling in love, like you give meaning to every little move you see or like you suddenly do rash decisions without thinking logically about it. A friend of mine said 'When you're happy, you enjoy the music. But when you're sad, you understand the lyrics. It's the same in love.' Once I realized that I slowly understand the lyrics, I knew I'm falling in love.

They say that the longer you hide your feelings for someone, the harder you fall. And I don't want to fall. Not again. I've been hurt already by those deceiving emotions and I'm scared. But, you don't have to worry Hibari-san. I'm only here to tell you I like you so that this burdening feeling will be lifted from my shoulders.

I'm sorry. I placed you in a really awkward position.

This might be my last PM to you, Hibari-san. As I've mentioned before, summer is ending and school is getting nearer. And we can't let our virtual lives get in the way of our future. I'll be happy if you won't hate or avoid me, but if you do, I understand.

Good luck with college.

_Sayonara, Hibari-san . . . suki yo._

Chrome / La Nebbia de la Vongola Famiglia

**[-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-]**

**END.**

* * *

I'm proud of myself. I finished this in one night, more or less 7 hours XD It was FOUR IN THE FRANNING MORNING when I finished this and I'm so FRANNING HAPPY (and I woke up at 3 pm haha!). This is one of the fastest stories I've ever made with respect to the birth of the plot and writing time. Yes, an achievement indeed :D

And to make it clear, I repeat that this is based on REAL LIFE EXPERIENCE (which I think was a factor on how fast I wrote this). To the persons involve, you know who you are. And I hope you're not angry with me for doing so. I really can't find an easier way to tell my feelings than to write it down.

Oh yeah, some scenes are changed to a point to suit the characters' true behavior. I tried as much to keep them in character, especially Hibari. I don't really know if Hibari likes socializing virtually, since it's virtual and crowding can't be avoided. XD And did Chrome sounded a bit gutsy? Oh well.

I kind of felt like going Japanese at the last line. It sounded romantic and everything. Lol. I think I'm watching too many Korean dramas nowadays XD

I'm thinking of making a sequel, you know, like Hibari's response to Chrome's feelings. But that will depend on peoples' reactions. And of course, to REVIEWS. As much as I love Story Favorites and Story Follows, I also LOVE LOVE LOVE REVIEWS~ Please leave a review, please? I might start the sequel when the first review is posted XD

If you don't understand the story, kindly PM me and I'll explain it to you. Don't worry, I won't bite!

By the way, in relation to my **16 Chrome Dokuro Fan Fiction Challenge**, I have placed a poll on my profile. Vote for the guy you like to pair with Chrome! And I will make story about her and the guy who has the highest vote. Right now, Hibari is the highest. Mukuro's next, but you can change that! Vote now!

With everything said and done, I'm out! Remember, my multis are on HIATUS!

And, leave reviews!

_Arrivederci~_


End file.
